


Prompt two: Middles

by sonicinthestone



Series: 100 prompt challenge [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 100 prompt challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicinthestone/pseuds/sonicinthestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of previous prompt. Rose/ ten duplicate. Thanks to charlotte for betaing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt two: Middles

The doctor had refused to tell Rose where they were going, or let her see, which was actually quite a challenge but Rose played along and obligingly tried to pretend that their destination wasn’t glaringly obvious from the on flight maps and the pilot announcements. They were going to Norway- she had mixed feelings about this, she knew the exact place they were going, and she could guess why, but the feelings mixed up in that place were something that nobody could understand, not even her doctor.

It had been difficult for both of them to get to where they were. It wasn’t just carrying on; they had to start all over again, and Rose had to come to terms with this doctor not being the same as the one she had known, and she had to learn to love him in spite of that. This doctor was unstable and bitter for a long time, and more than that he had to learn to live with being normal, being human. He got there, eventually, though he still has outbursts of fury sometimes, and Rose has to calm him down and hold him afterwards.

The beach looked very similar to how it did that day three years ago, the sky covered with cloud and the whole place completely deserted. The doctor let go of rose’s hand and she walked down the beach. The doctor stood silently, letting her go. She found the spot, or what she thought was the spot, and stood there, replaying the images of three years ago. She wondered where he was now, if he was still alone. She hoped he wasn’t alone; he really should never be alone. She remembered all the moments, from the first to the last and she found herself crying, not weeping or sobbing, just gentle tears sliding down her face.

‘Oh doctor, my doctor.’ She whispered. She turned to face her new doctor who was watching her from a distance; when he saw her looking he started walking towards her.

‘I’m sorry.’ He said.

‘No, no don’t be.’ She said. He pulled her into a hug and held her, stroking her hair with his hand.

‘I shouldn’t have done this.’ He said.

‘No, I needed this, you,’ she paused, ‘you did the right thing.’ Then she reached up and kissed him. His eyes opened wide in surprise before he fell into the kiss, his lips slightly rough and chapped against rose’s soft smooth ones, they pulled one another closer to themselves, their hands resting on each other’s backs. ‘I love you.’ Rose whispered into his mouth. The doctor didn’t reply but instead broke the kiss and bent down onto the damp sand. ‘Doctor?’  Said Rose, not quite sure she was ready for what he was about to say.

‘Rose Tyler, will you marry me?’

‘Maybe.’  She said beginning to smile.

‘Oh right, well then,’ the doctor smiled, standing up and starting to walk off.

‘Oh course I will you idiot.’ She chased after him and he started running- they carried on chasing until they eventually ended up in a pile on the floor.

‘I love you.’ The doctor said in between kisses.

‘I know.’ Rose replied. 


End file.
